Escape
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED!Song fan fiction. Escape by Enrique Iglesias. How I did it? You have to read it to find out!


Author's note: I didn't have enough time to put all the lines in. Sorry, but I did try hard. It's very raw, so please no flames. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ESCAPE  
  
Anakin looked out over the lake. It was all so beautiful. Padme was beautiful. "We used to come here for school retreat." Padme said, distantly, remembering fond memories. "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing." Anakin looked out over the lake again. He felt empty, without memories. Everything was just protecting some king, or settling some trade dispute. He didn't have any memories like she did. Not the same way. "I don't like sand." He mumbled. "It's coarse and rough and Irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here." Padme could feel him turn her eyes to her again.  
  
"Here everything's soft... and smooth..."  
  
Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
  
We'll get right, where to fight  
  
Cause love is something you can't shape  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
Anakin touched her hand; his fingertips traced up and felt the warmth of her back. Padme turned to him, surprise and just the slightest hint of nervousness on her face. His lips pulled up in a small smile, but in a second it was gone. He leaned forward; she had plenty of opportunity to get out of it. To run.  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna make you stay  
  
But she didn't. She looked into his eyes, they seem to cast a spell on her. He came closer, closer. Then their lips brushed, it was if reality didn't exist anymore. Nothing existed outside of the kiss.  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
Padme suddenly remembered who and what she was. Moreover, what Anakin was, and broke away. "No," She said, and if Anakin had been paying closer attention he would have heard and felt her shock and the quaver in her voice. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Anakin blinked, waking up from the dream. He still felt her warmth. The sudden ending of the kiss was like ice water being dumped on him, after just getting out of a hot shower.  
  
So if you go  
  
You should know  
  
It's hard to just forget the past so fast  
  
It was good, it was bad but it was real  
  
And that's all you get in the end of the matter  
  
  
  
Padme looked out on the lake, still trying to collect her senses. Not looking at him, knowing that if she did she'd loose herself in them again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Anakin whispered. He looked at her again, but this time she didn't meet his gaze. He knew why. Perhaps it was better she didn't. But it was still there, the want just to have her look at him like that. Fall into her brown eyes, forget about reality. Padme. No matter whatever happened. He'd always love her. That was just it. The only question was if she loved him, but if she didn't love him, why would she let him kiss her?  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
Padme turned to go back inside. She had to run, go someplace she could think. Needed to get away from him. He had that magic that she could only barely resist. However, Padme knew he'd be there when she came back. Being in an isolated place had it's advantages, but disadvantages. He'd be there when she came back, where else would he go?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No I don't own anything. (but I wish I did) he he. Please read and review. I'm sure there's mistakes, but hey! NO-ONE'S PERFECT!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
  
We'll get right, where to fight  
  
Cause love is something you can't shape  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
You can run, you can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love 


End file.
